gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verkehr
Schon seit Grand Theft Auto 1 existieren Fahrzeuge aller Art, befahrbare Strecken und Passanten. Wenn sich Passanten in einem Fahrzeug fortbewegen, entsteht Verkehr. Verkehr in Grand Theft Auto Schienenverkehr Das erste Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie bietet für die Städte Liberty City und Vice City jeweils eine Schienenstrecke an, die mit dem Zug befahren werden kann — sowohl als Passagier als auch als Fahrer. Über beide Städte verteilt befinden sich Bahnhöfe. Der Zugverkehr ist zwar recht langsam, dafür aber sicher. In San Andreas sollte es ursprünglich eine Straßenbahn-Linie geben, diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen. Die dazugehörigen Schienen sind aber immer noch in der Stadt verlegt. Straßenverkehr Der Straßenverkehr ist in Grand Theft Auto noch ziemlich einfach gehalten: Die Wagen und Motorräder fahren auf ein- bis sechsspurigen Fahrbahnen, halten hinter anderen Fahrzeugen oder an roten Ampeln an und biegen gegebenenfalls an Kreuzungen ab. Luftverkehr Lediglich in Missionen taucht gegebenenfalls ein Hubschrauber auf, ansonsten ist der Luftraum über den drei Städten frei von Verkehr. Schiffsverkehr Ebenso wie beim Luftverkehr ist das Boot nur während Missionen anzutreffen. Verkehr in GTA: London 1969 und GTA: London 1961 Verkehr in GTA 2 Schienenverkehr Im Gegensatz zum ersten Spiel der Serie bietet Grand Theft Auto 2 einen wesentlich schnelleren Bahnverkehr. Die Züge, die sowohl über als auch unter der Erde fahren, können auf eine äußerst hohe Endgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt werden und transportieren den Protagonisten somit recht schnell durch die jeweiligen Distrikte. Für jeden der drei Bereiche gibt es auch mehrere Linien, Bahnhöfe muss man manchmal jedoch suchen. Der Zugverkehr kann zum Stillstand gebracht werden, wenn ein Zug zerstört wird. Auffällig ist, dass im Gegensatz zu GTA 1 die Kurven nicht mehr sichtbar sind, da sie immer unter der Erde „versteckt“ sind. Straßenverkehr Der Autoverkehr verhält sich in GTA 2 fast genauso wie im Vorgängerspiel. Der größte Unterschied scheint zu sein, dass Motorräder komplett fehlen. Außerdem verhalten sich die Fahrzeuge im Großen und Ganzen langsamer und berechenbarer als noch in GTA 1. Verkehr in GTA III Schienenverkehr Liberty Citys Zugverkehr tritt in Grand Theft Auto III in der Form eines Hoch- und U-Bahn-System in Erscheinung. Eine der zwei Linien verkehrt unaufhaltsam und jederzeit durch Portland und verbindet dort drei Bahnhöfe miteinander. Die andere Linie verkehrt über alle drei Inseln (Portland, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale). Mit dem Schienenverkehr kann man recht schnell durch Liberty City reisen, jedoch sind insgesamt sieben Bahnhöfe für die ganze Stadt ziemlich wenig, weswegen die Bahn nicht unbedingt die erste Wahl für die innerstädtische Fortbewegung ist. Straßenverkehr Die Verkehrssysteme auf Liberty Citys Straßen sind im dritten Teil der Serie weiterentwickelt worden. Durch den Sprung in die Dritte Dimension ist es möglich geworden, einen großen und kurvenreichen Tunnel für den Straßenverkehr zu kreieren. Innovativ war auch die Verwendung von Baustelle (wie etwa die an der Callahan Bridge), welche im Spielverlauf abgeschlossen und für den Verkehr freigegeben werden. Außerdem existiert eine Hebebrücke, welche sich regelmäßig öffnet und schließt. Wie schon in GTA 2 existieren keine Motorräder in der Stadt. Luftverkehr Der Himmel von Liberty City wirkt mit Flugzeugen recht lebendig. Diese starten und landen in regelmäßigen Abständen am Francis International Airport, jedoch sind diese Modelle nicht „fest“, man kann also durch sie hindurchgehen. Im Spiel gibt es auch verschiedene Hubschrauber: Der Polizei-Hubschrauber kommt ab einem Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel zur Verbrechensbekämpfung angeflogen. Eine zivile Variante davon taucht im Finale von GTA III auf. Möchte der Spieler selbst den Luftraum erkunden, so muss er auf einen Dodo zurückgreifen. Allerdings sind die gestutzten Tragflächen für eine sehr schwierige Steuerung zuständig, welche dem Spieler einiges an Übung abverlangt. Andere Dodo-Kleinflugzeuge fliegen ebenfalls über die Stadt hinweg, sind jedoch nicht für den Spieler zugänglich. Sollte eine dieser Maschinen durch einen gezielten Raketentreffer zur Explosion gebracht werden, erhält der Spieler drei Fahndungssterne. Schiffsverkehr Mehrere kleine Boote sind an den Gewässern von Liberty City verteilt. Sie bieten dem Spieler die Möglichkeit, sich auf dem Wasser fortzubewegen, allerdings ist der Bewegungsfreiraum durch unsichtbare Barrieren begrenzt. Andere Passanten nutzen nur in Missionen Boote, wobei die Polizei bei einem Fahndungslevel von zwei Sternen oder mehr auch mit ihren Wasserfahrzeugen ausrückt. Verkehr in GTA: Vice City Straßenverkehr In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City lässt sich der Autoverkehr ähnlich beschreiben wie im Vorgängerspiel, doch Tunnel oder Hebebrücken findet man nicht mehr in Vice City. Dagegen sind Motorräder erstmals wieder nach GTA: London anzutreffen. Luftverkehr Wesentlich fortgeschritten kommt dagegen der Luftverkehr daher. Mit einer ganzen Reihe an Hubschraubern ist der Himmel von Vice City zu erforschen bis der Spieler an ein Höhenlimit gelangt. Doch Passagierflugzeuge sind immer noch nicht für den Spieler zugänglich. Lediglich ein Wasserflugzeug bietet dem Spieler diesen Genuss, wobei es sich wesentlich einfacher steuern lässt als den Dodo aus GTA III. Auch wenn es keine Standard-Version des Dodo gibt, so ist die nicht benutzbare Variante immer noch aktiv und zieht über den Himmel von Vice City einen Werbebanner hinterher. Der Abschuss führt wiederum zu einem Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Schiffsverkehr In GTA: Vice City bekommen nicht nur der Spieler, die Polizei und ausgewählte Missions-Charaktere die Möglichkeit, Boote zu benutzen. Auch normale Passanten sind auf den Gewässern der Stadt anzutreffen. Ansonsten hat sich die Anzahl an verfügbaren Booten gegenüber dem Vorgänger stark erhöht. Verkehr in GTA: San Andreas Schienenverkehr Erstmals nach Grand Theft Auto III wurde in San Andreas der Schienenverkehr wieder eingeführt und man kann sogar R3- bzw. TAB-Missionen absolvieren. Es existiert ein ausgewogenes Streckennetz, welches Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas miteinander verbindet. Carl Johnson kann dabei als Passagier oder Lokführer fungieren und das wirklich schöne Panorama während der Strecke genießen. Als Lokführer muss er jedoch aufpassen, dass er nicht zu schnell wird und entgleist. An jeder Zugstation steigen Passanten ein und aus. Wenn die Zugschienen eine Straße schneiden, bieten Schranken mit Ampelsystem normalerweise genügend Schutz. Es sei denn, willkürlich fahrende oder laufende Passanten ignorieren die Warnung vor dem Eintreffen des Zuges und werden gerammt oder getötet. In Los Santos existiert aber auch eine ganze Reihe von unbeschrankten Bahnübergängen, welche ebenfalls zu Unfällen führen können. Straßenverkehr Zuerst muss man die Detailgenauigkeit der Spielentwickler loben. Überall in San Andreas stehen Hinweisschilder, die einem stets den richtigen Weg zeigen. Aber leider ist die Schriftgröße für die Hinweistafeln meist zu klein, um alle Informationen im Vorbeifahren zu registrieren. In Las Venturas ist sie dagegen oftmals zu groß gewählt, sodass Wörter unvollständig sein können. Teilweise finden sich auch Rechtschreibfehler oder falsche Aussagen auf den Schildern. Obwohl die meisten Fahrer die Straßenverkehrsordnung beachten, gibt es hin und wieder Raser, die die Gefahr eines Unfalls eingehen. Sogar die Polizei hält sich nicht immer an die Gesetze. Gelegentlich geschehen auch Polizeiverfolgungen auf San Andreas’ Straßen. Auf den Autobahnen von San Andreas gibt es eine Neuheit: Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich die Fahrzeuge fortbewegen, wurde dort drastig erhöht. Hierbei stößt allerdings die auf den Stadtverkehr zugeschnittene KI auf ihre Grenzen: Häufig wechseln die Fahrer ohne jede Vorwarnung die Spur oder fahren anderen langsamer fahrenden Fahrzeugen auf. All dies und mehr führt zu einem immensen Unfallrisiko, das dank der hohen Geschwindigkeiten zur Beschädigung oder Zerstörung von Fahrzeugen und zur Verletzung von Personen führen kann. Daher gilt beim Fahren auf der Autobahn, vor allem für Motorradfahrer, besondere Vorsicht. Durch die Einbindung von ländlichen Gegenden gibt es auch viele Offroad-Strecken, welche aber für den Verkehrsalltag der meisten Passanten keine Rolle spielen. Luftverkehr Anders als in GTA: Vice City heben am Flughafen keine Flugzeuge sporadisch ab oder landen. Beim Kauf eines Tickets wird man allerdings Passagier der AT-400, welche den Spieler von einem der drei großen Flughäfen zu einem anderen transportiert. Am Himmel erscheinen regelmäßig Flugzeuge in großer (Andromada, AT-400) und eher niedriger Höhe (Beagle, Rustler, Sprühflugzeug). Unterm Strich ist das Flugverhalten aller Luftfahrzeuge sehr genau und individuell. Im Verlauf der Story hat erlernt das Fliegen in der Flugschule, welche allerdings ziemlich anspruchsvoll ist. Danach hat man Zugang zu allen Flughäfen und zu vielen Flugzeugen und Hubschraubern. Straßenbahnverkehr Die Tram dreht ihre Runden in San Fierro. Doch trotzdem kann man sie nicht benutzen — weder als Fahrer noch als Passagier. Wenn man von der Tram erfasst und lange genug mitgerissen wird, stirbt man bzw. landet im Krankenhaus. Aus diesem Grund kann die Straßenbahn sehr gefährlich sein. Falls man es schafft, auf ihr Dach zu gelangen (zum Beispiel per Jetpack), kann man eine schöne Sightseeingtour durch San Fierro machen. Es ist nicht empfehlenswert ein Foto mit der spieleigenen Kamera während der Tour auf ihr zur machen, denn danach fällt der Spieler in manchen Versionen des Spiels in die Blue Hell. Es fällt auf, dass die Straßenbahn auch an Streckenabschnitten, die zweigleisig sind, nur ein Gleis benutzt. Von daher ist es möglich, dass sie auch im Gegenverkehr auftritt und somit ein Unfallrisiko darstellt. Schiffsverkehr Auch Wasserfahrzeuge und somit Wasserverkehr existiert in GTA San Andreas. Jedoch sind deutlich weniger Passanten auf dem Wasser als auf der Straße unterwegs. Deshalb kommen wesentlich weniger Unfälle zustande. Falls der Spieler ein Boot mit einem Passanten „entern“ kann, begibt dieser sich vom Lenkrad und irrt ziel- und planlos auf seinem ursprünglichen Boot herum. Dadurch kann CJ eine Bootstour mit Begleitung machen (ausgenommen Dates). Verkehr in GTA: Advance Verkehr in GTA: Liberty City Stories Verkehr in GTA: Vice City Stories Verkehr in GTA IV und Episodes from Liberty City Schienenverkehr Wie auch in GTA San Andreas existiert ein Schienennetz in Grand Theft Auto IV, zwar in einem viel kleineren Maßstab, aber deutlich umfangreicher. Es gibt insgesamt acht Zuglinien (wobei man diese bei gleichem Streckenverlauf auf zwei hätte reduziere können) und 26 Haltestellen. Die Protagonisten haben jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit die Züge selbst zu steuern, sie können aber als Passagier mitfahren. Die Fahrt kostet pro angefahrener Haltestelle einen Dollar, der Bahnhof, bei dem man einsteigt, wird dabei mitberechnet. Durch die Hoch- und U-Bahn ist ein legales, günstiges (viel günstiger als Taxifahrten) und komfortables Fortbewegen durch Liberty City möglich. Man kann die Fahrt bis zur nächsten Haltestelle überspringen. Auf den Bahnsteigen und im Zug ertönen realistisch Ansagen wie: „''Beware of closing doors.“ oder „''This is the K train. The next stop is Easton Station.“. Sollten Passanten (mit oder ohne der Hilfe des Protagonisten) auf die Gleise fallen, kann es passieren, dass sie unrealistischerweise auf den Schienen stehen bleiben. Erstmals hat man in GTA IV die Möglichkeit, die Kamera im Wageninneren zu platzieren, welches getreu dem New Yorker Vorbild graffitibeschmiert und verdreckt ist. Straßenverkehr Im Gegensatz zu GTA San Andreas gibt es in GTA IV kaum bis keine Offroad-Strecken, da diese einfach nicht nach Liberty City passen, dafür gibt es umso mehr asphaltierte Straßen. Die Asphaltstraßen sind in Liberty City des Öfteren mit realistischen Straßenmarkierungen versehen. Die Fahrbahnen weisen auch betonenswert detaillierte Unebenheiten wie etwa Schlaglöcher auf, die bei Nichtbeachtung das Auto beschädigen oder den Motorradfahrer zum Sturz bringen können. Wechselnde Straßenbelage äußern sich auch teilweise in einer veränderten Geräuschkulisse, welche nochmals die Detailgenauigkeit in GTA IV unterstreichen. Hinweisschilder tauchen jetzt häufiger und mit mehr Zielorten auf. Zudem gibt es auch eine ganze Reihe neuer Verkehrszeichen, wie Stoppschilder, Einbahnstraßen(-schilder) und Zebrastreifen, welche den Straßenrand zieren, aber nicht zu einer Veränderung des Fahrverhaltens führen. Auch der Blinker wurde integriert (nicht für den Spieler) und die Autofahrer schauen des Öfteren in Innen- und Außenspiegel. Dennoch fahren viele über rote Ampeln und gefährden somit andere Passanten. Das Bremsverhalten der Passanten in den Autos ist realistischer geworden. Deswegen ist so mancher Fußgänger in Liberty City am Leben geblieben, weil die Autofahrer öfter den Schulterblick beim Abbiegen vergessen und deswegen schnell bremsen müssen. Auf den Highways gilt das Rechts-überholen-Verbot. Leider wollen die Autofahrer, wenn sie an Kreuzungen hinter Niko (bzw. Johnny oder Luis) stehen, ihn überholen, was in aller Regel zu Unfällen mit Blechschaden führt. Des Weiteren hat es Rockstar Games nicht geschafft, Auffahrunfälle zu deprogrammieren – realistischerweise. Überraschenderweise haben die Autofahrer in Liberty City offenbar eine bessere Fahrausbildung genossen, da sie auch das amerikanische Linksabbiegen überwiegend beherrschen. Dennoch ist die Fehlerquote der KI im erfrischenden Mittel und durchaus mit realen Autofahrern zu vergleichen. Kommen die recht guten Fahrer doch einmal an ihre Grenzen, so entstehen gelegentlich auch Verkehrstaus auf den Straßen Liberty Citys. Manchmal lösen sie sich auch nicht auf und sollten daher umfahren werden. Manche Ampelanlagen der Stadt sind im Übrigen falsch programmiert worden, so zeigen sie zusammen mit dem Querverkehr Grün an, oder die Fahrzeuge bzw. Fußgänger bewegen sich bei Rot über die Anpeln. Besonders sollte man auf den Brücken aufpassen. Hier neigt die KI der Autofahrer gerne mal dazu unüberlegte, hastige Überholmanöver einzuleiten, infolge derer sie gerne mal in euer Auto krachen. Luftverkehr In GTA IV kann man nicht wie in GTA San Andreas mit Flugzeugen fliegen, aber dafür Hubschrauber nutzen. Die Helikoptersteuerung ist allgemein etwas sensibler geworden. Der Spieler kann sich nicht ohne Weiteres am Flughafen aufhalten. Beim Betreten der Landebahnen und deren nähere Umgebung bekommt man einen Vier-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Flughafenrundfahrten oder Beschleunigungsrennen auf dem Runway, wie man sie aus den vorherigen Teilen kennt, scheiden somit schon einmal aus. Schiffsverkehr Der Schiffsverkehr hat sich außer neuen Wasserfahrzeugen im Gegensatz zu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nicht besonders verändert. Ursprünglich sollte es Fähren geben. GTA: Chinatown Wars GTA V und GTA Online Wenn man mit einem Einsatzfahrzeug durch die Straßen von Los Santos fährt, bremsen die Autofahrer so schnell, das sogar bei 50 km/h das Fahrzeug nach einer extrem kurzen Zeit schon stehen bleibt. Die Protagonisten können so etwas nicht (ausser man fährt in einen Zielpunkt, in folge dessen das Fahrzueg unmittelbar stehen bleibt). Des Weiteren stellen der Flughafen und die Docks ein wichtiges Verkehrsmittel her, um den stressigen Verkehr von LS zu umfahren. Der Luftverkehr wird von Passagierflugzeugen beherrscht, jedoch sind Rundflüge eines P-996 Lazer rund um Fort Zancudo nicht selten. Auf der Westseite von San Andreas findet man zudem Segelboote, Sportboote, etc. Auch Rennen auf See sind wieder eingeführt worden. Der Stadtverkehr von LS ist voralllem zur Rush Hour voll mit Kleinwagen, Bussen und Limousinen jedoch ist durch die vielen Grünflächen immer was frei. Auch die Polizei jagt KI-Verbrecher. Das Verhalten der Verkehrsteilnehmer ist etwas stressiger geworden. Wenn man ihnen den Stinkefinger zeigt, fahren sie auch über Rot. Das gleich gilt auch für Anhupen und/oder den Motor aufheulen lassen. ! Kategorie:Gameplay